The Staircase to Heaven is an Elevator
by IDidn'tSignUp4This
Summary: In this universe, Genji wasn't rebuilt by the brilliant Angela Ziegler. He was strapped to a wheelchair most of the time instead. His doctor is a total douchebag and the uptight field medic is downright cheery in comparison. But Angela still finds a way to help out her beloved cyborg. A "What if Angela declined her Overwatch invitation" AU. CHAPTER 4 IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So, as said in the description, this fic explores an AU where Mercy wasn't in Overwatch yet when Genji "died", and the cybernetics/medical department isn't quite as advanced and/or good. It will end in Gency, but it'll take a while since this is my first actual attempt at really writing romance, and they're only gonna meet in a while. I'll try to introduce them to each other as quickly as possible, but it's still gonna take a while. I've also pit a little joke in the title, whoever figures it out gets a... umm... cameo? Or to have an OC of their choice inserted? I dunno…Yet**

**Please enjoy, and follow/favourite if you do so! Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated, but I ain't editing this chapter anymore, I've done hours of work on this.**

**DISCLAIMER:****I own nothing but my OCs and the plot-line! (Though I probably don't even own that. It's not that an original idea.)**

* * *

_Hanamura fortress_

Overwatch Captain Ana Amari was leading a squad to Japan for an infiltration mission. The task was to smuggle an agent into the Hanamura fortress to collect intel on the infamous Shimada clan. The ancient criminal empire had been inflicting terror throughout Japan for decades. As the youngest squad member, Cadet Joanne May* snuck through the dim moon-lit courtyard, she spotted a near-human shape lying on the ground near the east-side wall. Curious, young Joanne moved towards it. Getting closer, she soon came to find that the shimmering puddles splattered around the ominous shape, leading towards one of the entrances, weren't water. They were blood.

Joanne touched her index finger to her earpiece.

"Captain? I think I've found somebody who's been attacked by the Shimadas"

Ana's calm voice answered shortly: "You think?"

Joanne carefully edged closer to the shape. It was a young man, not much older than 24 perhaps, and he was in a dreadful state. He was oozing blood from almost any place imaginable. His face was filled with cuts and scratches, his right arm seemed to have been stabbed in the most horrendous way, and a nasty wound dented his right upper leg. A silvery katana with a glowing green edge was lying on the ground a few feet away.

"Yes, I think. From what I can see a 24-year-old male, some kind of Asian. Probably Japanese, but I'm not gonna make any assumptions. If he's not dead yet, he's soon going to be"

The earpiece crackled. A few seconds of silence. Then, Ana responded.

"I'm tracking your location right now. I'm coming over with Dr Moon**. Try to see if he's alive"

_Ana's hovercraft, 657m above sea level, 3 miles west_

Captain Ana Amari turned to the remaining squad members. Torbjörn Lindholm, a dwarf-like brilliant Swedish engineer and one of the founding members of Overwatch, the middle-aged wiry Private Clara Milde***, and Dr Alicia Moon, the squad's field medic.

"Well, you heard Cadet May. Private, bring us in," she ordered the woman steering the hovercraft.

The communicator crackled, and the cadet shakily spoke again.

"C-c-capt'n? H-h-he's alive. Barely."

Ana nodded towards Private Milde, who so as to hear the conversation better had started hovering the ship on the spot.

"Go on, private. Don't stare like a surprised deer. We have a life on our hands. Any enemy of the Shimada clan is an ally of ours," she sharply commanded the woman. The startled German pulled a lever and got the hovercraft moving again.

_A short time later, back with Joanne_

Joanne heaved a grateful sigh when she saw the flashing lights of the hovercraft above.

"Joanne? I'm coming in," Dr Moon called through the communicator.

Cadet May looked at the poor man besides her. During the two minutes he had been conscious before passing out again from all the blood loss, she had managed to exchange first names with him, and discovered he seemingly didn't want to give up his katana.

A few seconds later, the Hovercraft let down a ramp, and Dr Moon stepped out, a large bag full of bandage sin hand, with Torbjörn helping her carry stretcher with her. At the sight of the man's badly damaged body, Dr Moon gasped loudly, and Torb looked as if he was about to faint.

The doctor hurried over. After binding up almost the entire body of the man, she finally turned to Joanne.

"Have you found out anything about him yet? Age? Name? Who did this to him?"

"Well, I said before, he looks about 24, and somebody from the Shimada clan must've done this to him. Why else would he be lying here and why else would it be that we've only found blood here? As for a name, his first name's Genji,"

Half in hope of him witnessing it, half in humour she added,

"Genji, Dr Moon. Dr Moon, Genji," gesturing to each as she said their names. Dr Moon gave a grim smile and then barked at Joanne to "help her get the poor soul onto the stretcher since Torb was gonna pass out".

_3 hours later, somewhere over Arabia_

Ana walked over to Dr Moon.

"How is he?"

The Korean gave a wry smile.

"He's not oozing blood everywhere anymore, which is a good sign, but I had to amputate his right leg. There was no saving it."

Ana sighed. Amputations without active permission always were risky, and it wasn't a move she would have made herself. But Dr Moon wasn't a field medic for taking years with her decisions, it was for her quick thinking and decisiveness.

Upon seeing her face, which must've shown how much she disagreed with the doctor's rash decision, Alicia added,

"I got his permission the last time he was awake, about 79 minutes ago. Cadet May has been a great help, I guess she feels it's her duty to help him, having found him after all"

Ana gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. At least we won't have that situation to deal with. Anything else to report?"

Dr Moon nodded.

"He seems to be oddly attached to his katana. Cadet May said he wouldn't let her check on him if she didn't swear to take it with her. Do you wish to observe it?"

"Yes. Perhaps it has some kind of technical enhancement that could be of use to us."

Ana picked up the weapon. Part of it seemed to be glowing in a mysterious green. No technical enhancements or information on the man. Just plain, strong steel ****.

_3 hrs later, 5.3 miles from the Swiss HQ, above the Swiss Alps_

"Jack? I'm about to fly in. Be sure to have a med team at the ready," Ana called in to the Overwatch Strike Commander, Jack Morrison.

A gravelly laugh was heard from the other side of the line as the ship docked in.

"Gee, thanks Amari! Do I hang out with Morrison so much that I _am_ the Boy Scout now?"

Ana smiled briefly.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to be on duty here, Gabriel. I thought Blackwatch normally hangs around in Gibraltar?"

Silence.

"Well, I'm still a commander, I've gotta visit the HQ now and then. Jack said the guy you picked up may be of use to us. Something about the Shimada clan?"

"I'll tell you later"

The door opened and the squad exited, Joanne and Dr Moon carrying the stretcher. A medical tram was at the ready, and immediately took the stretcher from the cadet and the doctor, and then ushered them into the medical bay.

"This is exactly the type of situation we'd need Dr Ziegler for," a familiar voice came from beside her. _Jack_.

Ana turned to face the Strike Commander. She smiled a half-smile.

"Don't do what I think you're going to do. Don't use that poor man to try and convince Dr Ziegler to join. Not like this. We can't force anyone to join our cause. Not for Overwatch. _Blackwatch_ is an entirely different matter. Now, I must go see Fareeha"

She swiftly turned and exited, Jack gazing after her as Torbjörn lumbered out, muttering something about "damn excitable kids worse than Reinhardt" and "blood, too much blood".

_Medical Room No. 095, Medical Bay, 5th floor, Swiss Overwatch HQ_

Dr Sean Dee*****, head of the Overwatch medical department wished, for the only time in his life, that Dr Angela Ziegler had his job. Normally he was all against the Strike Commander's attempts of recruiting the Swiss doctor, seeing as he would lose his position and a good amount of money in his regular pay, but seeing as she was the leading head in the field of nanobiology, and probably - not that he openly admitted this of course - much more capable in this situation than he was.

The patient file looked the following:

Name: Genji Shimada

Age: 26 years

Gender: male

Height: 5'7"/ 1.73 m

Weight: 64. 831 kg/142.9 lbs

Ailment: major blood loss, loss of right leg from mid-thigh downwards, stab and slash wounds throughout left leg, face and torso, right arm dislocated and permanently paralyzed, lower jaw smashed

Treatment:

Dr Dee stared at the small, printed letters in front of him. The only possible treatment, naturally, would be a cyborization, and whilst he himself was a brilliant mind, Dr Ziegler probably would have been able to create a full-functioning, perfectly in-sync, perfectly life-like-movable new body for his patient. The jealousy inside of him subsided as he remembered that he was supposed to treat an almost-dead man, not gloat about his rivalry with Angela Ziegler. He would use that jealousy and anger as a fuel to create the best cyborg body known to man.

_Strike Commander Jack Morrison's office, 4th floor, Swiss Overwatch HQ_

"Cadet May, Dr Moon, please give me a full mission report. Normally that would be Captain Amari's job, but she decided she needed to see her daughter first. Commander Reyes decided he wanted to hear what you had to say about Shimada, so that's why he's here"

Jack gestured to the bulky man standing eerily in the shadowy corner with his arms crossed.

The cadet threw an awkward glance to the Blackwatch Commander, before beginning, "I was at the fortress, about to infiltrate, when I spotted him laying around there in a courtyard, looking terrible. So I called in to the Capt'n and when I knew he was alive they came and picked 'im up," she ended. Dr Moon took over.

"About an hour into the flight he woke up and gave me his name. Shortly after, he blacked out again. I had to amputate his right leg, otherwise the infection would have spread," she told the commanders. Jack was throwing a weird look at Gabe. Seeing Gabriel's look she added," _With_ permission of course"

Jack heaved a mighty sigh of relief and glanced over to Gabe again.

"So, as you may know, we've decided to let Shimada into Blackwatch and let him take down the people that killed him with us. It should have been a Blackwatch mission from the beginning. I do not know why we ever decided to send you guys in."

Gabe laughed hoarsely.

"Because Jesse won't stop dressing like a fucking cowboy. It's hard to believe we're the covert ops if we have a cowboy and a woman with the worst fashion taste ever running around. I swear, I'm the only one in this team who can actually dress. So adding a cyborg ninja won't make us much less invisible. I swear, the magic is that we _stand out, not blend in_"

He snorted. Cadet May laughed nervously and stared at him. He was being incredibly light-hearted about the risks that the covert ops group was in by not being very..._Covert_. Somebody should really tell Jesse that dressing as a cowboy and _constantly_ smoking cigars was _not_ the normal way for people to behave.

"So, what's your plan for him now then, Jack? " Dr Moon asked.

The Strike Commander frowned.

"That's up to Commander Reyes in the end. But the first thing is, I want his useless body parts fully cyborized and weaponized. Athena, tell Doctor Dee I want a slot for shurriken and a storage unit in the lower arm. No questions asked", he finished, adressing the A.I.

"Understood, Commander. Shall I tell him anything else?"

"Tell him to be nice and not his usual douchy self," Gabriel commented, smirking, which earned him a hard glare from Jack.

He shrugged.

"What?! He is a douche. Why did you even hire him?"

"Because Angela Ziegler doesn't believe in violence. Not even Torb can convince her. And he's almost a second father to her!"

Athena would have probably laughed if she could, but instead just replied with a simple, "Very well, Commander Reyes. I will tell him to be friendly and not to overdo it with the ambition"

"Thanks, Athena"

_Office 501, Overwatch Swiss HQ, 5th floor_

"Doctor Dee, Commander Reyes would also like me to tell you that you should be nice to your patient and not overdo it with your ambition," Athena's cold robotic voice called through the sound system in the New Zealander's office.

The very tall, very thin man grumbled. He hated it when the commanders thought he wasn't acting _appropriately_. He worked through his files, and decided on one option. It'd leave his patient practically immobilized and in a wheelchair for any time outside missions, but he would be quicker, stealthier and stronger than before when on missions. So, in the doctor's eyes, everything was well. Overwatch had wanted a weapon, he'd be giving it to them. He went to the room his patient was in, lying motionless on his bed, and moved the hospital bed to the surgery room. He called his surgical team and proceeded to operate.

* * *

**NOTES:**

***Cadet Joanne May is a half-white, half-black recruit form South Africa.**

****Dr Moon is an American-Korean doctor who mainly works as a field medic. She won't be the one to fully save Genji's butt. She'll just sustain him for a while**

******Private Clara Milde is a former German navy soldier recruited by Overwatch for her amazing pain durability**

******I randomly went with steel for the material of Genji's sword**

*******Sean Dee is a New Zealandic doctor and Overwatch's head of the medical department before Angela joins, he has a massive complex against her  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hi there! **

**I'd like to thank those one person who decided to give this a try and followed/favourited. **

**As usual, follows, favourites, constructive criticism, and reviews are welcome. More news: Mercy has made her first actual appearance!**

* * *

_Medical Room No. 095, Medical Bay, 5th floor, Swiss Overwatch HQ_

White flashing. Pain. Searing pain in his lungs. That was all Genji's senses took in right now. He blinked the haziness out of his eyes. Was he really... Alive? Or was this just some cruel afterlife? Then, abruptly, memories started flooding in.

Hanzo. That annoying Overwatch woman. The doctor, doctor... doctor... Moon. His right leg being amputated to stop the infection. A hovercraft. A tall thin man in a lab coat towering above him, examining his lower body.

With one final blink, he was fully aware of his surroundings. He was in a clean white room, in some kind of hospital, perhaps? Monitors were beeping at his bedside. The tall man from before was standing there too, arms crossed, impatiently tapping his foot. Upon noticing Genji's awakening, the man smiled forcedly.

"Ah, Mr Shimada, you are awake! Now that you are awake, let me introduce myself and your...new body to you"

At the words "new body" Genji shuddered. What had this mad-man done to him?

The Doctor smiled. It was the smile of a man whose humanity was long lost to ambition and greed. It was a look Genji knew well. Most Shimadas wore it day and night.

"Now, I am Doctor Sean Dee, head of the Overwatch medical department, „he introduced himself and spat, „and a ten times better doctor than pretty-perfect princess Angela Ziegler."

Genji had heard rumours about Angela Ziegler. That she was a miracle worker, able to bring people back from the dead. That she was a child prodigy, having gotten her degree at the tender age of 15. This doctor seemed to directly despise her.

"And I am also the head of the cybernetics department, and I upon orders have constructed you a new robotic body just as capable of your old, _human_ one"

The doctor said the word "human" as if was something unworthy. As if it made him weak.

"I tried to save as much as I could, but your right arm was already useless and your left leg was pretty bad too. I also needed to re-create some of your organs and part of your spine. You are still capable of reproduction, if you are wondering that", he continued, casually cleaning his stethoscope, as if not caring that he was dropping numerous bombs on Genji right now. Which Genji wasn't quite coping with yet.

"Now, your new features include: A slot for shurriken in your right hand and a compartment for storing them in your lower right arm. Enhanced speed, agility and strength. And..." he made a dramatic pause, "LED light-ups"

_Strike Commander Jack Morrison's office, 4th floor, Swiss Overwatch HQ_

"And," the doctor paused," LED light-ups"

Gabe looked as though he wanted to punch someone, but restrained himself while viewing the surveillance from the room the Shimada boy was in, to see how it was going. Which in Gabe's eyes, was terribly. Not only had the doctor further amputated the Japanese' left leg and right arm without explicit patient consent, but he had also given him goddamn LED light-ups. That man was downright crazy and nobody noticed.

"But, alas, it all comes at a price. The body takes up so much energy that you're gonna have to use a wheelchair when you aren't on any missions. And you can't taste anymore. And anything you eat or drink will be turned into fuel for your body. Now, I will let you rest a little. I'll be back in an hour."

Gabe groaned. This was gonna be a fucking nightmare to deal with.

As the doctor exited, he turned in the doorway and added,

"By the way, you also have a state-of-the-art lower cybernetic jaw. Your... ah...

Accident crushed it beyond repair, and you've also got some tubes pumping stuff through you in the back side of you. And a cybernetic spine. It was needed for your new body to be able work together with the human of it. Good-bye now, Mr Shimada"

The doctor left. Gabe kept staring intently at the screen, as if waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Jack, this man seems crazier right now than most of the criminals we've dealt with. Maybe giving him a task like this was too daring? His ambition has obviously gotten the better of him and is quickly leading him into madness. I say we choose our next head of the medical department quickly, so that we need not worry about searching for a replacement for too long when we finally get rid of him," Ana, who had returned from her visit to her daughter about an hour before, suggested. Gabriel certainly was not the only one doubting the doctor.

Jack rested his face in his hands and took a shallow breath.

"We probably should. But as long as we don't have Dr Ziegler, the cybernetics department will only start screwing up even more. I'm sure we can convince her once she's seen Genji's terrible condition. Not even you, Ana can deny that we need to get her on the team. It would mean saving more lives than ever!"

Ana's smile was grim, but melted into an understanding one.

"Jack, I see that you want to save lives, but we can't force anybody to work for Overwatch."

Gabe glared at Jack.

"We've already done that. We probably won't mind doing this too."

Jack glared back at him.

"We're offering Shimada a chance to take revenge on the family that betrayed him. And it's a good idea to weaponize him. He's a cyborg now, and even though tensions with the omnics were relieved, some people might not take to him that well. He's gonna need to be able to defend himself. So why not give him the weapons he's probably used to?"

Gabriel grumbled something. Ana, clearly noticing the uprising argument, decided to step in.

"Whereas I don't agree with your decision, Jack, you should also both consider perhaps showing that poor man that you don't just want him as a weapon, but also because of his knowledge and experience as a trained assassin," she suggested.

Jack and Gabe glared at each other, muttered something, and sighed.

"Fine"

"Only if Jack admits that he fucked up", Gabriel called.

Another sigh, this time purely the Strike Commander's, sounded through the room.

"Fine. I messed up", he admitted.

"Thank you," Gabe cried exasperatedly.

Ana smiled. Now she could sleep in peace again for another night. It was not upon few occasions that Gabe and Jack's arguments caused her sleepless nights.

"May I suggest that we bring forth our requests to him and leave him some time to think and get used to his new body? Perhaps we could give him some city leave and some time to get to know Jesse. If he agrees, they will be on a team together, so they should know each other," she suggested to her friends.

"Sounds like a plan."

Jack smiled an awkward half-smile, and Gabe shrugged.

_Medical Room No. 095, Medical Bay, 5th floor, Swiss Overwatch HQ_

Genji could not do anything but despise the doctor. He had made his outlook on life worse than it already was. Now he was not just widely presumed dead, but he had also turned him into a living weapon.

His doctor had returned an hour after he took his leave, as announced, but didn't do much but run a few check-ups and test out his functionality.

He opened and closed his right hand over and over, twisting and turning it. He could barely stand up, and his left arm hurt.

The door opened and closed. Genji looked over. It was not the doctor, as he had expected, but a tall, buff blond man in a blue uniform and a slightly taller and much more intimidating man with grey clothes and a black beanie. Both of them carried that sense of authority his father and the elders had always carried.

He made his best efforts to glare at them and show that he did not want any social contact. Who even would want to come in contact with him? He was not even human, he was a cripple, and all he was good for now was boring offices jobs. The two men sat down in the chairs near his bedside.

"Hello, Mr Shimada. I am Jack Morrison, Overwatch Strike Commander," the blond mean introduced himself.

"Hi," his companion greeted Genji unceremoniously. The Strike Commander frowned at his companion, who hastily added,

"Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Commander. If you agree to work with us, you'll be working for me."

_'__Blackwatch? What the heck is Blackwatch?'_

The two men paused, and seemed to have a silent argument, which Commander Reyes must have won, because he got a smug look on his face as the Strike Commander sighed.

"Blackwatch," he began to explain," is the covert-ops unit of Overwatch. Blackwatch handles all the dirty work that the public wouldn't want to see from their protectors, but needs to be done. Seeing as most if the world thinks you're dead, and you were raised as an assassin in a crime syndicate, we thought it would be wisest if we offered you a position there."

"We want your help taking down the Shimada clan's criminal empire. That's why Morrison asked Dr Dee to create a new cybernetic body for you. Much to our disappointment, the 'good doctor' did so without your explicit permission."

The Strike Commander gazed _right_ into Genji's eyes.

"So? Do you take the offer? We give you your ability to walk back, well, walk as much as possible, and you help us take down the criminal empire you so much despise?"

Before Genji even had time to progress what the man had said, the man continued.

"Whether you agree to work for us or not, we're giving you some city leave for the next three days, so you can get used to your new body and its...pros and cons. We'll give you today to rest, and then tomorrow we'll introduce you to one of the Blackwatch members. He can show you around."

_The next day, still in Genji's good ol' hospital room_

"For today, Mr Shimada, I grant you the permission to spend time outside of a mission out of the wheel chair, but please, do not over-exert yourself," Dr Dee ordered his patient, who seemed fairly relieved by the news.

"We have also taken the liberty of organizing you some comfortable clothes, seeing as your current look would only attract attention, which I am afraid Agent McCree already does more than enough. If I were his commanding officer, I would have told him to drop the cowboy act long ago," the doctor proclaimed.

"But Commander Reyes is, frankly, not in control of his people."

He huffed.

"Or perhaps not in control of himself? He did hire that disgrace of a geneticists Moira O'Deorain as his team doctor."

He shuddered.

"Ghastly woman."

He leaned forward and lowered his voice significantly, so that only his patient could hear him hissing: "Do me a favour and don't trust her!"

He straightened up and turned so abruptly, that his lab coat bellowed in the air behind him, making him look a little like an overgrown pelican.

"Enjoy your day, Mr Shimada," he called to the young man lying in the hospital bed as he exited the stark white room. In the corridor outside, he almost bumped into Commander Reyes and Agent McCree.

_Back in the room that dude just exited (does anybody here know how to do those fancy linebreaks everyone always put in their fics?)_

Genji's doctor had barely left the room when the door opened yet again and Commander Reyes and a young man in a black cowboy outfit - cape and all - entered.

"Good day, Commander Reyes," he greeted the Commander respectfully.

"Hey there, Shimada," Reyes greeted him in return.

"Have you made your decision yet?" he asked.

Genji had pondered the decision of joining Overwatch long into the night, and he had come to a verdict.

"Yes. I will join," he affirmed.

What may have been the shadow of a smile flickered over the Blackwatch Commander's face.

"Happy to hear that. Let me introduce you to your co-agent and tour guide for today, Jesse McCree. Jesse, meet Genji Shimada, our new team mate. Figured since you two are around a similar age, you'd get along the best. Also, I'm busy, and as much as _I_ trust Moira, I don't think she'd make an _adequate_ tour guide."

The cowboy tipped his hat and smiled the type of grin you see on your everyday cocky youth. Genji would know. He'd been one himself.

"Howdy."

"Hello."

The two looked each other up and down awkwardly.

Commander Reyes cleared his throat.

"Alright! Now, Jesse, would you please take off the vape and hat? I know it's 'your thing'," he made air quotes around the 'your thing', „but I don't want you kids to draw too much attention. Genji already has LED-light-ups - blame that incapable Dr Dee - and a mostly robotic body, I don't want you to show up in your little cowboy outfit and make everybody suspicious."

The look the Blackwatch commander gave McCree could have killed him in an instant, if looks could kill.

_Shortly after, in the entrance hall of the Swiss HQ_

Genji had gotten his hands on some casual jeans and a baggy grey hoodie (he borrowed one from Gabriel) and was now spectator of the mess that was McCree's outfit.

"Did anybody ever even teach you how to dress? "He questioned the cowboy, glancing his terribly mismatched outfit that showed off just how_ childish_ his guide was.

The cowboy laughed.

"Nah, never. I've spent all my life a cowboy, and I ain't letting go so quickly."

Genji could not help but role his eyes.

"And by that, you mean wearing a Clint Eastwood shirt and leather pants?! "He cried, slightly exasperated.

McCree looked unsure how to answer that, so he just dragged Genji out the door outside.

"C'mon, I'm gonna show you 'round town. I can show you some nice places to eat, all the best bars, the coolest game stores..." Jesse started counting off as they waited for the bus into the city.

It was rather funny how Jesse suggested to Genji to go to the games store, since Genji had spent hours of each wasted day of his youth in the arcade. He'd owned all the high scores, and he'd always managed to befriend people by actually befriending them, and not by scaring them into becoming his friends by using his family name. He'd been a free spirit, a cocky teen, and that had gotten him in trouble. After his father's death, Hanzo became the new leader of the clan, and the elders wanted Genji to engage himself more in the _shady _business of the clan. Genji had had no interest in becoming a criminal, so then the elders decided he had to go. And Hanzo had to do it.

He suddenly felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned to see Jesse giving him a worried look.

"You okay, pardner? You seemed a little upset."

Genji shook his head, try in to clear his thoughts.

"It's nothing."

He walked to the newly arrived bus with Jesse staring after him, muttering,

"It sure was somethin'."

When they arrived in the city, Jesse immediately dragged Genji into his favourite bar, which, well, didn't work out that well. Meaning Genji took one look inside and then went out again. In the earlier, more luxurious days of his life he would have gladly entered and started a bar fight, but now... everything was different, he did not find joy in such things anymore. And he was pretty sure Gabe would not like it if his protégé/son got into a bar fight first thing in the morning. So they spent their morning touring the city instead. For lunch, they went to a fast food restaurant. They sat down at a table together, and Genji could see how much McCree relished his burger. Genji envied him from the first hungry bite. Genji had lost his sense of taste, to him the burger was nothing but a source of energy.

After their meal, McCree yet again dragged Genji off to a beautiful park near a hospital*. McCree sat down on the grass and kept a lookout for hot nurses. Genji simply lay down on the soft yet prickly grass, put his hands behind his head and relaxed his tensed up muscles. Even the mechanical parts of him, constantly whirring and humming, seemed calmer. It did not relieve the constant pain, yet, as he was lying there on the grass, feeling the warm April sun on his face and left hand, he felt calm as he gazed about the park. It was a week day, so the only people about were students from the university and one or the other hospital worker. A few couples were cluttered about, some of them with some very young children. Under an oak tree not far off, Genji spotted a stunning young woman, who was leaning against the tree and reading a book in what Genji guessed to be French**. It was too far for him to see correctly. Genji quietly lay there and watched her out of the corner of his eye whilst McCree wolf-whistled whenever something attractive passed by. Genji ignored him. Yet again, the activity of sitting around and keeping an eye out for attractive women was something he would have done not too long ago, but now, everything was different. He had not been a cyborg back then. He had not seen _her_ before then. He had never seen a woman so beautiful, so enchanting. He had been trained to have a watchful eye, and he was very capable of taking in her appearance without directly looking at her. She had icy blue eyes framed by pale blonde bangs, her hair tied in an untidy pony tail as she read her book. Genji felt as if he had just seen an angel. He would have loved to go and talk to her, but doubt cursed through him. No being so _perfect_ would want to have anything to do with him. She would just walk away in fear or disgust of what he was. Jesse trying to pick up a date also wasn't very helpful. So Genji simply stayed where he was, silent and unnoticed, observing the angel that had fallen from heaven right next to him.

_The day after, 5.20 a.m.; Angela Ziegler's apartment, Zürich_

Angela yawned sleepily as she hit the "snooze" button on her beeping alarm clock. Drowsy and not yet quite awake, she waddled into her kitchen and got herself a coffee and prepared herself a good breakfast. Being a doctor was a full-time job, and she wouldn't have much time for food later in the day. She finished her meal, got dressed, packed some last things into her bag, grabbed her keys, looked the door and left her apartment.

As she wandered out into pleasant April morning, she sorted out her plan for the day in the head. She'd arrive at the hospital, treat her various patients, if time came up, she'd go for a walk in the park, or perhaps to the library, then she'd eat a bite and have a coffee, and then continue working with patients as long as needed. Even though her daily routine rarely alternated - except in there types of injuries and illnesses she had to treat, she enjoyed making a new plan every morning. It gave her a sense of comfort and familiarity.

She walked through the city, enjoying the peace and quiet of the near-empty roads and lanes she walked down. She entered the hospital, greeted the young woman at the front desk, and proceeded to her office.

_A few hours later, Medical Room No. 095, Medical Bay, 5th floor, Swiss Overwatch HQ _

Genji had had a surprisingly pleasant sleep last night. Well, if it could be called "sleep". It was more of a trance-like state where his body functions still went on full gear, but the remaining human part of him was almost asleep. It allowed him to get energy and empty his head a little. He even dreamt a few dreams now and then. Most of the time they were nightmares, but not the last night. The silhouette of an angel had walked his dream.

"Good morning, Agent Shimada. I trust you have rested well?" A female robotic voice echoed through his room. Genji jumped at the sound and almost fell out of his bed in the progress.

"Y-y-yes"

"The Commanders will be pleased to hear that," the voice answered.

Genji shifted awkwardly.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but who are you?" he asked curiously.

"I am Athena. I am the computer system and AI of Overwatch. You can always talk to me, I am installed in every room and vehicle and at every Watchpoint and Ecopoint," the AI said pleasantly.

"If you want to know anything, just ask me. I can also run errands for you and carry messages," she added. Genji decided to call her a "she".

"Thank you. Did you want to tell me anything else?"

"Yes. Commander Reyes wants me to tell you that you will be going to town alone today. Jesse is busy, and so is everyone else, but the commanders still want you to go out today. They trust you know the city well enough to be able to find your way. Seeing as you are alone, and the risk of your systems malfunctioning if you over-exert yourself and are not in companionship of a fellow member is too great, _and_ you still need to get used to using a wheelchair when not on missions, Commander Reyes and Dr Dee have decided that you should go out in a wheelchair today. The doctor will be here shortly to give you a basic guide to using a wheelchair, "Athena further explained. Genji could not help but sigh. Whereas he would be free to go where he wanted, he would be limited in his movement today. But perhaps... _Perhaps_ he could see _her_ again.

He heard footsteps on the corridor outside. Shortly after, the door opened.

"Good morning, Mr Shimada. I trust you have rested well?" His obnoxious doctor greeted him cheerfully.

"It was. Has Athena not told you so yet, doctor? Or are you simply being polite?" he answered, not in the mood for the doctor's talk.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that", the doctor continued, fully ignoring Genji's bad mood, "You slept pleasantly. Now, to business."

The doctor continued to explain to Genji how to do various things in his wheelchair, and then had him practice his control over it for a while. When the doctor seemed satisfied, he dismissed Genji with a quick "Bye" and strut out of the room, his lab coat flying behind him.

* * *

**Notes:**

***The park described here is the park next to the Universitätsspital, an actual hospital in Zürich, which is right next said hospital and near the university. Since it is the university's hospital, I thought it most probable that Mercy would work there before Overwatch, and that's why it's kind of lain out as if she works there.**

****Mercy speaks fluent French here because most Swiss people speak at least two of the languages spoken in Switzerland (German, French, Italian and Romansh) fluently/as their mother tongue**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:****Hey guys! I'M BACK!**

**Today:**

**Gency gets fully smashed into your adoring face today with an adorably dorky scene in a café.**

**And...**

**Genji so hopelessly in love and he doesn't even realize it and Angela is oblivious, even though I'm basically rubbing it in her face. **

**Also...**

**A few notes on my head canons:**

**1.****McCree is the gayest things in die universe**

**2.****Gabe is a black coffee addict, over-worked, grumpy/angsty, over-protective-of-his-boys, angry Latino/Mexican papa bear á la Jesse's Blackwatch survival guide**

**3.****I firmly believe that Mercy is a workaholic**

**4.****And that she, as mentioned before, as a Swiss, speaks both French and German very well**

**5.****She often visited the HQ when she's got free time, and she was well-known there even before she actually joined**

**6.****Genji is a completely adorable, useless dork when he actually likes a girl**

**7.****Hanzo is totally bi**

**8.****Reaper76 could totally become a thing**

**9.****Brigitte and Pharah are best friends because they spent a lot of time at the HQ together as kids. And Mercy is kinda their adoptive big sister/baby sitter because Ana guilt-tripped her into caring for them whenever she and Torbjörn are gone.**

**10.****Pharah, being the badass lesbian she is, had a massive crush on Mercy as a kid to young adult, but got over it at about twenty-eight**

**11.****Ana is a bad-ass warrior mother who loves tea and can (and will) totally use blackmail and brutal training methods (see Jesse's Blackwatch Survival Guide for further info)**

**12.****Once Jesse and Tracer figure out that Genji and Mercy like each other, they play match maker almost 24/7, as they already do for Gabe and Jack (with Ana's help). **

**13.****The whole base (including Jack and Gabe) would fall apart without Ana**

**14.****Ana is everyone's secret agony aunt, same for Roadhog in anything where he appears**

**15.****Moira has a collection of rodent and other small animals' skulls.**

**16.****At the time of Genji's joining, Amélie has already been kidnapped. She is still being searched for though**

**17.****Roadhog is actually a huge softie. No clue why that'd be relevant, but whatever**

**18\. None of the description's of the base in this are very accurate because I forgot that a lot of the comics feature the Swiss HQ **

* * *

1.02_ p.m., the streets of Zürich, Switzerland_

Genji wheeled himself through the busy streets of Zürich. Whereas he still wasn't quite comfortable with his handicap yet, he didn't hate it as much now. It had its uses, such as discounts. He had spent his morning sightseeing, and was now unsure how to continue. Whereas there were more sights to see, he also wanted to see if he could find the beautiful woman he had seen yesterday again. Finally he decided to go towards the park, but instead of going there, to have a snack in a café nearby, if there was one.

As it happened to be, there was one. So he seated himself at a table and enjoyed a snack whilst looking out the window in hopes of seeing her again. What seemed like hours passed as he slowly ate and sipped his tea. Then he almost choked on his tea. _She_ was entering the very café he was sitting in right now. He forced himself not to stare and suddenly found the table top in front of him very interesting. When he was sure she had not noticed him, he let his gaze wander through the café so as to find her table. To his surprise, she was seated at the table right next to him, drinking a well-sized cup of coffee and reading a book. He watched a waitress come over and bring her a slice of cake. The woman thanked her and continued reading, watched, unbeknownst to her, by Genji, who relished the chance to have a better look at her.

She had a delicate nose, and the kind of beauty that is best when unpolished. Genji adored how, every now and then, her brows would furrow as she concentrated on a part of her book.

Angela could feel somebody watching her, but she ignored it. It was probably one of her former patients or their relatives, thankful to her for saving their life, but too shy to talk to her. Or perhaps it just was somebody who had heard about her and couldn't believe she truly existed. She had gotten it all before. So she continued reading her book and enjoying her meal. The hospital had granted her a lengthy break, and her colleagues had practically shoved her out of the building, saying that she would overwork herself otherwise. A sudden hollow clunking noise disturbed her. She looked up from her book to see the young man in the wheelchair at the table next to her who she had noticed on her way in had bumped his right elbow on his armrest. Instead of hearing the usual cursing that followed in such situations, all she heard was a sad sigh. She decided to check, just in case. She noted how he seemed to be from Asia, and whereas tourists were not something rare in Zürich, most tourists did not come around to this area. She noted a small logo on his sleeve. _Overwatch_. Perhaps he was an agent on city leave? But why, she wondered, would Overwatch hire somebody with a disability? Even for an office job. Jack was usually very nitpicky about such things. Either you got a prostethic, or you left. Then she saw the scars. Dreadful, deep scars all over his face. It wore the traces of having been that of a handsome man, but now it was a myriad of cuts and bruises. _'Who or _what_ did this to him?_' she wondered. She must have been staring, because he suddenly caught her gaze, a shocked look, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have, on his face. She smiled and moved her chair over to his table. Not sure whether he spoke German or any of the other languages spoken in Switzerland, she asked him in English, "Excuse me, are you alright?"

Genji was surprised that she actually willingly moved over to his table and asked him about his wellbeing. When he had gotten over his shock, he shyly (_Why was he suddenly so shy_?!) answered.

"Yes, thank you, I am quite well. Well, better than when I got these"

He pointed at the scars on his face. The woman still looked concerned.

"If it is not too intrusive, may I ask what business you have with Overwatch, err..."

She paused.

"We never introduced ourselves, did we? I just walked over and started talking didn't I? I'm Angela, Dr Angela Ziegler," she introduced herself. _Angela_. A fitting name for an angel. She smiled at him.

"Genji Shimada. It's an honour to meet you, Doctor Ziegler. I have heard of you, but I must say I have never had the joy of seeing your beautiful face."

_'Baka*. She hates you now. Why did he have to say that?!'_ his mind screamed. Genji felt an uncomfortable heat rising on his cheeks. Embarrassed, he apologized hurriedly, lowering his gaze, not _daring_ to look at her.

"My apologies, Doctor. I should not have said that."

"Oh, it's quite alright", she told him. Genji raised his gaze.

To his surprise, he saw that the flustered doctor was blushing too.

Awkward silence.

"So-",

"I'm-," they both started at the same time.

"Sorry," they both apologised.

She pushed back a loose strand of hair. Genji awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. The hand he wasn't supposed to use. His sleeve slipped and revealed the robotic arm underneath. Angela noticed.

"Genji, what happened to your arm? Does it have to do with your scars? Or with your handicap? "Angela worriedly asked. She was a doctor, and something was clearly wrong with him.

"I..."

He sighed. The look on his face said it all. Whatever had happened to him had scarred him deeply, both emotionally and physically. She gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, softly telling him,

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But please tell me, are you paralyzed or why are you in a wheelchair?"

Genji looked around uncomfortably, as if paranoid of anybody overhearing them.

"I am a cyborg. I lost most of my limbs, and the doctor at Overwatch could give me working limbs, but he made them so that they use up a lot of energy. That is why I regrettably must stay in a wheelchair outside of missions," he told her.

"Oh. I'm so, so, sorry, Genji. If I may ask, where are you stationed?"

Genji shrugged.

"I don't know. I only joined recently. My commander decided I should have some off time before I actually go to my station. I should have at least another day here."

"Oh, I see. Could you perhaps send my best wishes to one of the engineers, Torbjörn Lindholm, if you see him? I'm a family friend, but I rarely get the chance to see him."

Genji nodded.

"I would be happy to do so, Dr Ziegler."

Angela shook her head.

"Please, call me Angela. I see it took you a great deal of strength to open up like that to me, and that kind of trust should start by calling each other by the first name, not by opening up on our tragic backstories."

Genji gazed at her in amazement.

"You make that sound as if you have a tragic backstory as well, Dr Ziegler. You do not seem like the kind of person who does. You seem like the kind of person who has lived a life filled with good and love."

She shook her head, her cheery smile turning into a more solemn, sad one, one that was heart-wrenching to even think of.

"Yes, I...I lost my parents to war when I was very young."

A tear trickled down her cheek. Trying to comfort her, Genji gently stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb. Then he realized that he had been _holding_ _her_ _hand_ for the past few minutes. _When did that even happen?_ And neither of them had let go yet. Genji couldn't help but stare. Angela followed his gaze.

With a jolt, they let go of each other's hand. The awkward tension between them was so strong that Genji felt like he could touch it.

They sat there in silence, neither of them sure what to do or say. Finally Angela broke the silence.

"Let's not talk about the past. I don't think it will do either of us any good," she concluded. She smiled at Genji, and patted his hand comfortingly. Genji still couldn't progress the kindness and openness she was showing towards him. If he were her, he would have simply ignored him in disgust or fear. He knew others would do so. He had seen it in the face of the waitress, the faces of passers-by, in his own.

"How about you tell me something about you? Your favourite food, where you're from, favourite animal, what you think of Zürich, you know?" She suggested to him.

"My favourite food will have to be ramen. Back in Hanamura - that's a place in Japan, where I from, there is this _amazing_ ramen shop that Hanz- I'm sorry, Dr Ziegler, even that brings up bad memories. My deepest apologies, Dr Ziegler. I don't think I can talk to you without being reminded of the past."

He hung his head in defeat. Whereas the memories hurt they also brought out a new emotion in him. Anger. Thirst.

Thirst for revenge. Dr Ziegler patted his right shoulder. Even though he could not feel her doing so, he still appreciated the gesture.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm a doctor, remember? It's my job to understand and care for others, Genji," she told him gently, smiling.

Genji bowed his head.

"Thank you, Doctor. For being so kind to me. I am not worthy of such."

Angela gasped and stared him in the eyes.

"Genji, don't say that. You work with Overwatch and whereas I don't always agree with their principles, I see the good cause they work for. You're a good man, Genji. You deserve nothing but,"

_'You wouldn't say that if you knew what I used to be. Not that it's much better than what I am right now'_

"You wouldn't say that if you knew my family," he darkly told her, bleakly staring at his cup.

Angela studied Genji's disbelieving face. _Did he really believe he was so undeserving of any kindness? _She decided to try reassuring him again.

"No, really, Genji. But perhaps it was unwise of me to suggest that you talk about yourself? How about I tell you a little about myself. Only the happy tales. I think you need some joy in your life."

She continued gazing into his eyes, studying them intensely. They had this curious red shining to them, giving them an amber hue. But she guessed that his eyes were more in the grey spectrum. Perhaps some part of his cyberization had done this to him?

Their gazed focused on each other, and time seemed to stand still. Genji, his gaze filled with surprise and admiration. Angela's shimmering with curiosity and warmth, both of them basking in the other's undistracted gaze.

"When I was thirteen," she began, still staring into his eyes, "I met Torbjörn for the first time. He was terribly injured on a mission and I, a medical student, spent a lot of time visiting him, as I found his company enjoyable. And whilst Torb was staying in hospital, Lieutenant Wilhelm - very tall, muscly and loud, get German, have you met him? - Lieutenant Wilhelm wouldn't stop bothering him. So when Torb had enough, he told the Lieutenant: 'Reinhardt, please, leave me alone. I'll even let you name my unborn child. Just please, leave me be!', and so it happened. Reinhardt got to name Torb's youngest daughter, Brigitte. He even became her godfather and from what I've heard, he's her hero."

She smiled fondly. She thought she even saw a brief shadow of a smile flicker over Genji's scarred lips.

"Shall I send him your love as well, Dr Ziegler?" He joked. Angela laughed and shook her head.

"No you don't have to. But I still appreciate the offer, Genji."

As the afternoon continued they shared more and more stories, Angela mostly good memories, Genji small, unimportant, funny incidents. They formed a kind of bond, one of a promising friendship. When they parted, Angela wrote down her number for Genji, and he promised to call or message her once he was assigned to a base or was back in the city. He had told her that he would probably still have the next day off, but Angela had politely declined, saying that she'd stayed away from her work for long enough. When they finally parted, both of them had the kind of look on their face that one gets when one has just met somebody very special. Not that they knew that, of course.

Genji spent the entire trip back to the base smiling without knowing it. Every now and then he would recall a funny or peculiar story Angela had told him, and quietly laugh to himself.

Much to his surprise, McCree was waiting for him in the entrance hall of the Swiss HQ.

"Howdy," the cowboy greeted him.

"Yo"

McCree looked at Genji as if he thought he was going mad before shaking off his confused look and smiling a hopeful grin.

"Err...You look happy. Met someone, pardner? "He asked Genji while he led him through the building.

Genji's smile widened at the thought of Angela without him knowing it.

"I have indeed met someone, yes. But not 'someone'. Where are we going, McCree?"

Jesse smirked.

"One of the training rooms. They wanna see what you're capable of. Wanna see if you're quick enough to dodge my bullets. Or slice them apart or whatever ya do"

Genji shrugged.

"I do not see what would be so hard about that."

The cowboy grinned knowingly.

"Well, it just happens that I'm the greatest shooter in the States. One of the best in the world, in fact. The only who can top me is Capt'n Amari. Now that's a good sniper. Taught me a few tricks of 'er own back when I joined."

McCree led him through a door into a small room.

"Ya can get changed in 'ere. They've got yer weapons, too."

He tipped his hat and patted the revolver at his side.

"I'll see ya"

Genji got up. It felt good walking again. He walked around the room a little bit before removing the clothes he was wearing over his "armour" and strapping his sword to his back. He pulled his faceplate from his pocket. The extra protection wouldn't harm him. He searched through all the different weapons displayed on shelves and podiums. He was aware of the shurriken stored in his lower right arm, but he still missed _something_. As he relentlessly searched the room, he came upon a few antique treasures that were probably too fragile with age to use now. At last, Genji found a wakizashi, which he strapped to his back so as to quickly grab it when needed it for missile deflection.

He exited through the doors Jesse had left through earlier. The room he was now in was very big, and very empty, with a big glass window on a higher level, so that the training agents could be surveyed safely. The walls seemed to be covered in padding and there were various trap doors in the floor, probably for releasing training bots and obstacles.

The cowboy was standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay gentlemen," Genji recognize Commander Reyes' voice through the speakers, "I'm just gonna let you two fight, see what you're capable of. Jesse, don't go full out. _Yet_. Genji still needs to get used to his new cyber agility and all that stuff, so give him a little time. If he seems comfortable enough, feel free to take it up a notch. But neither of you is going all out in your first training session together. I'd like my agents still alive. So please don't kill each other. That's my job." He let out a gravelly laugh.

"Begin"

The two men tentatively stared each other down, neither daring to make the first move. Then, as if on command, both of them attacked. Genji fired three rapid shurriken at McCree, who in return fired a well-aimed shot to the chest.

Genji's reflexes did the work for him. He had been deflecting missiles for so long, it was almost a second nature for him. With a quick movement, he whipped out his wakizashi. The bullets flew straight back at McCree, who had just successfully dodged the shurriken, and was now staring at the bullet flying back at him as everything seemed to slow down. At last, the bullet fell against his chest plate with a hollow "clunk". After a long silence, McCree took out a cigar and lit his lighter, but then, as if realizing he was in a closed room, packed them away again.

"Lucky I was wearin' my chest plate. Otherwise I'd be roadkill now, buddy."

He grinned.

"Heh. Imagine that. Bringing a sword to a gun fight might actually be a good plan for once," he chuckled. He bent down and picked up the bullet with one of his gloved hands. He brought it up to his face, inspecting it as if expecting to find something wrong with it.

"Ahem," the sound of Gabe clearing his throat rung through the large room, "Jesse, when you're done admiring bullets, I'd like you to go another round at Shimada. I want you to fire as many shots for as long as I tell you, on my signal. And you, Genji," he called, "you're going to deflect as many as possible. I wanna see how quickly that human arm of yours moves. Ready?"

Both of them nodded. Genji could practically hear Gabe's anticipation as the Blackwatch Commander slowly counted down.

"Six. Five. Four. Three! Two! One!_ Jesse! __**Fire!**_"

The cowboy fired as many speedy shots as he could at his comrade. Genji deflected the first few, causing McCree to perform a hasty leap to the side, but then had to resolve to dodging a few of them to rest his arm. McCree, knowing fully well that he should use this moment of "weakness", fired even more vigorously. Just in time, Genji brought out his wakizashi again. The bullets bounced off of it with a satisfying "ping! "

Jesse reloaded his gun. It was..._different_ to train with Genji, interesting, to say the least. The cyborg had advantages that other training partners did not. For example, Jesse could damage his robotic parts as much as he wanted without consequences for Genji's health. And he had skills other agents didn't. It was a new challenge for him. Genji was too quick for his bullets, and now it was Jesse's goal to be able to hit him or a person or object of similar speed - for someone who could sharp-shoot flies, it should not be so much of a challenge. He steadied his grip, and just as he was about to fire, Gabe yelled,

"_Stop_! Jesse, you've gotta become quicker with your reaction time and reloading! Genji, go a little more offensive! I see you're already offensive on your defensive, but I want you to go into a more direct offense. Use that cyber-agility that stupid doctor gave you to sneak in on Jesse! Both of you, opposite sides of the room, now! I'm putting up some obstacles, so get ready to take it up a few notches! Ready, set, _now_!"

About a dozen obstacles of various shapes and sizes simulating cars, trees, people and furniture, a good amount of them moving at a moderate speed. Jesse barely had time to react to the reddish blur that was bolting towards him from the other side of the room. Within seconds, Jesse was on the cold metal floor, with Genji's katana under his chin with a dead coolness. Jesse laughed embarrassedly and tilted his head away from the dangerous metal tip.

"Eheheh. You win."

The ninja stretched out his hand and helped Jesse up. Right then, the door opened and a very angry Doctor Dee entered the observation area, furiously waving his arms about.

"Commander Reyes! I have already told you! No training until you're all safely at Gibraltar! I'm being repositioned extra because of that, so give me full time to prepare myself here. I do not need to have to fix Agent Shimada up after _your_ agent damaged him."

Gabe bristled with fury. The 'good doctor' was really getting on his nerves.

"Well, doctor, Agent Shimada is also _my_ agent, so I can work him to death if I want to," he snapped at the spindly man.

The doctor took a deep, snooty breath.

"_I_ am his doctor. He was assigned to _my_ care by the Strike Commander. His word is _law_. You stand under his command just as much as I do. The only reason why he keeps you here is because you're the best the world has to offer. Which is sadly, is not much," Dr Dee snarled. Commander Reyes snorted.

"Funny. I could say the same for you. I'm also surprised Jack actually permitted you to move. Oh well, anything to get you outta the way and Angie Ziegler in"

A curious burst of happiness flooded through Genji, before the seriousness of the situation became clear to him. He'd be stuck at - Gibraltar, was it? - With his annoying doctor for gods know how long. And yet still the following thought wouldn't let him go as he spectator the argument between the two men.

_Doctor Ziegler was joining Overwatch?_

Meanwhile, Dr Dee's face flushed very red at the mention of Angela Ziegler, as he clenched his fists and almost launched himself at the Blackwatch commander before remembering that the shorter man could easily beat him in combat .

"The cheek! Just because you overheard Engineer Lindholm and the Strike Commander talking about her being here even more often than she already is, does not mean that she's going to be taking over my job! If you haven't noticed yet, I have created state-of-the-art cybernetics, and haven't lost my degree, unlike _your_ doctor," he shouted, his voice dripping with malice. Commander Reyes raised an eyebrow and snickered.

"State-of-the-art? Please, even a toddler could create better tech than you. Other companies and organisations have been for years"

Dr Dee looked like he was about to tear the next object he came in contact with apart.

"The latter may be, but they have never had to replace most of a human's limbs and repair damaged organs under pressure, have they?" he cried.

Gabe wanted to retort something - he was really enjoying his chance to yell at Dr Dee - when the doctor spun around and yelled: "I'll let you know that I am a much better doctor than that upstart _Miss Ziegler!_ You have not heard the last from me, Commander Reyes! I'll be telling the Strike Commander about your inappropriate behaviour!" over his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should give Agent Shimada some rest, Commander"

Athena's voice echoed through the room.

"It would not do him any harm", the AI added, forcing an exaggerated eye roll from the Blackwatch commander.

"It wouldn't, but neither will training for a few hours. And please don't tell me that asshole is actually going to Jack now. Fucking snitch doesn't know what's good for him."

This was followed by some low grumbling in both Spanish and English. Genji glanced over at Jesse. The cowboy's face looked worried, if not to say scared, as he pulled out a cigar, lit it and started taking long, deep breaths of it before mumbling,: "Shit. I've got a feelin' Gabe's gonna go _real_ tough on us today. Probably he'll starve us, too. Why'd that darn doctor have to show up and ruin this perfectly nice day?"

He angrily flicked away his cigar. It sizzled out on the cold metal floor. The nerve of that doctor to just - a-a-and then Gabe - and even Genji, who is a _freaking newly-made cyborg_, _against_ his will, _mind_ _you_, seemed to have a better life than him right now.

The cyborg didn't say anything. He just focused his deep gaze on Commander Reyes, watching and listening to him rant and stomp around the room.

Finally, Gabe remembered they were still there and yelled: "Get a move on ya dingbats and continue training! _Dios_ _mio_*, are you that _otario_* that you can't even train by yourselves?!"

He suddenly sounded a whole lot more like an agitated Mexican than the calm, composed Blackwatch Commander who wasn't moved by anything. Jesse - again - muttered some curses under this breath.

Gabe lowered his face towards him.

"What did you just say, Jesse?" he roared.

Genji watched as the terrified cowboy slowly put his hands up defensively and stammered: "N-n-n-nothing, Sir. Just said that it's hecking hard to train when your buddy's kinda on a constant bed rest because of a health-nuking doctor."

"As if."

Gabe snorted, and taunted mockingly: „But please, if you will, let your comrade have his bed rest,"

And opened the door with an inviting gesture and an assy grin on his face. McCree felt like his father-figure had just turned into the biggest prick alive. He got that feeling often.

And then, just to make it all better, Genji glared icy daggers at McCree.

"I am in no need of bed rest, McCree."

Said cowboy raised his hands apologetically.

"Okay, okay! I was only joking! Sheesh, what's up with you guys? I'm going to Reinhardt. At least he laughs at my jokes."

And, with his cape fluttering behind him dramatically, Jesse McCree left the room.

* * *

**Notes:**

***Baka means Idiot/Stupid in Japanese**

***Dios mio: Oh my God in Spanish**

***Otario = stupid in Mexican Spanish, according to Pons translator**


End file.
